Dosei Kuma
Dosei Kuma (ハムスタット・ムラサキノ) is one of the main characters for the series Jewel Mew Mew. She is a young second-year high-schooler as well as Mew Labradorite. Appearance She has short pink hair in twin-tails and green eyes. She has light peach skin and wears red rimmed glasses. She wears a classical UK shirt with blue shorts and white brisked sandals. Her school uniform is a red field-trip-style girls uniform, red field-trip-style shoes and a red field trip bunny hat. Mew Labradorite As Mew Labradorite her hair becomes white and her eyes become light grey. She gains a pair of white polar bear ears and a tail. Her outfit consists of a white tank top cut above the navel, white shorts and light grey headband. Her shoes are light grey knee-high boots. She also has white garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with light grey lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark is on her upper middle back. Her Mew Mark is a polar bear paw with a Saturn ring around it. Personality Dosei is immature and acts childishly and impulsive towards others. She cries with small provocation and can be selfish and jealous while trying to cover those actions with a cute act. Occasionally, she will be altruistic for the sake of her friends. Biography When she was young she was abandoned by her parents so she lived on the streets, all alone. One day she was kidnapped by some stranger and taken to the UK to hide away, all that time she lived with that stranger, though that stranger always abused her and even raped her once. When they arrived in the UK he continued to abuse her, leaving a lot of scars on her and she was bandaged up most of the time. She would sneak out a lot and go do fun things though she would always cause trouble for others and so she was alone, no one understood her nor did she of the strange country she was taken to. Abilities Dosei's weapon is Labradorite Saturn Tambourine, a tambourine in the shape of Saturn and in the shades of white and light grey. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached on the top of it. Her attack is Ribbon Labradorite Trench, which is similar to Kikki's attack but instead a giant Saturn shape appears and attacks the enemy. Relationships * Tsuki Harukawa: He's a strange man who had kidnapped Dosei when she was young and took her to the UK with him. * Aoi Neko: A good friend that Dosei makes after moving back to Japan. She is the only one who will talk to Dosei and she enjoys her company. Etymology Dosei translates to Saturn in Japanese. Kuma translates to Bear in Japanese. Labradorite ((Ca, Na)(Al, Si)4O8), a feldspar mineral, is an intermediate to calcic member of the plagioclase series. International Name Jewel Mew Mew Power (English) - December Saturn/Mew December Weapon Jewel Mew Mew Power (English) - Saturn Tambourine Attack Jewel Mew Mew Power (English) - Saturn Drench Trivia * The Polar Bear comes from the Arctic. * After going back to Japan, she still had all the scars on her body from that guy's abuse and assaults but she had finally made a friend which is Aoi Neko. * She never told Aoi about her abuse or assaults by that guy nor about her past yet, because she's afraid. Gallery Dosei_Kuma_-School-.png|School Uniform Polar_Bear.jpg|The Polar Bear Labradorite.jpg|Labradorite Category:Jewel Mew Mew Category:White Mews Category:Mews with Jewelpet Genes Category:Mews with Bear Genes Category:Weapon Users: Tambourine Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Princess Mew Category:Jewel Mew Mew Characters Category:Member of Jewel Mew Mew